Black Jack Falls
by a19dadsgirl
Summary: A rock slide wounds and separates the Virginian from the rest of the men during round-up. Will he survive? Or will his troubles be far from over?


The wild whinny's of stallions sounded as the Virginian led his men in a round-up for Shiloh Ranch. The men hollered and whistled as they moved the horses across an open field.

"Watch it!" he called out. "Don't let them get into that valley, we'll lose the whole herd!"

The men were quick to block the way and keep the strays on the right path.

The Virginian pulled on his reins and stopped his horse. "Trampas!"

Trampas turned his horse and hurried to his friend. "Yes sir Mr. Foreman." he said sarcastically.

"How's it looking?"

"Well, we've rounded up close to 50 head, so I'd say we're doing good for our first day."

"Alright, we'll take 'em through Black River Canyon, probably find a few more 'long the way."

Trampas nodded his head then rode off to pass the order around.

The men hurried the stallions down into the canyon, water splashed from the river and the cool wind made some of the men shiver.

"I sure hope there's a warm fire where we're going!" one man called out.

"I _know _what you mean!" a friend replied.

The Virginian stopped at the back of the herd, he had a small feeling of worry rising inside of him. He had feared that maybe they had gone out too soon, harsh rains had made the grounds soft. But they were almost halfway done, and no-one had gotten hurt. So he just swallowed his worry and went on.

As they continued to drive the horses down the river something caught Virginians attention; a falling rock. At first he didn't think much of it, then he saw another shaking loose and he suddenly realized that the sounds and vibrations from the herd was causing...

"Rock slide!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The men stopped just quick enough to see where the slide was starting, then they kicked their horses and rushed the herd down the river.

The Virginian held back to make sure all the men and horses made it through. "C'mon! Get going!" he yelled.

The horses cleared the danger zone.

"C'mon sir!" a ranch hand called out.

The other men stopped and watched as the Virginian started heading for them, suddenly the canyon wall gave out and rocks, stones and boulders crashed into the river.

"Virginian!" Trampas yelled. He jumped from his mount and hurried through the dust until he came to the rock wall. He tried to climb but the stones weren't stable enough. "Can ya hear me?!" he called out, but there's was no response.

"Trampas?" Steve said, his voice quivered with worry.

"He's not answering. Ride up ahead, tell Judge Garth what's happened. We'll need every man we can get."

Steve didn't say anything else, he hurried off for the ranch.

Trampas jumped back onto his horse and had the men drive the stallions onward to the Shiloh Range.

* * *

As the dust continued to settle, small pebbles continued to bounce from stone to stone.

One pebble fell and landed on the Virginian's face. The small ping of pain stirred him from his unconscious state, he let out a small groan as he slid his hands up by his face. He tried to raise his head, but sudden pain beat through his skull causing his breathing to be uneasy.

Slowly he calmed himself down, gathered his strength and tried to roll over but a sharp pain coursed through his left leg. He shifted himself and was able to see that his legs were pinned under the rocks. He could tell, by the pain he was feeling, that his left leg was broken.

He fumbled around for his gun then aimed it to the sky and fired.

* * *

A young man sat on a smooth stone and had thrown a string with bait on the end into the river hope to catch some fish.

Suddenly the sound of gun fire startled him. At first he thought maybe someone had shot a rabbit or a snake, but the shots kept going and he realized that it might be someone in trouble.

He gathered his fishing string, then mounted his horse and headed down river.

* * *

As he fired his last shot a sense of hopelessness filled Virginian's heart. He feared that either his men were hurt, or too far away to help him. He tried to pull himself free from the rocks, but the throbbing in his head and the sharp pain running through his leg made the task impossible.

He let out a long pain-filled groan.

He laid his head down on his hands and tried catching his breath, but the pain was too great. With one slight moan, he fell into the waiting darkness.

* * *

Betsy Garth was sitting on the front porch when she spotted the oncoming rider.

"Daddy! Steve's back!" she called out.

Judge Garth stepped out in slight worry. "_Just_ Steve? Something wrong." he then hurried out to meet up with his ranch hand. "Steve?"

"Judge, we've got problems." Steve said, trying to catch his breath. "Rock-slide at Black River Canyon. Virginian's missing."

"Is anyone else hurt?"

"No sir, Trampas moved the herd on ahead to the range so's we could use most of the men."

The judge didn't waste any time, "Betsy!" he said as he hurried back towards the house. "Get a horse, ride into town and get all the men you can and have them meet us at the South side of Black River Canyon."

"Yes Daddy." and she was off.

Judge grabbed his coat, a gun and some rope. Then mounted a horse and rode out with Steve.

* * *

The young man slowly rode his horse down the river, he wasn't too sure what he was looking for until he spotted it; a white Appaloosa standing in the river near a rock fall, and a man laying unconscious.

He jumped off his horse and hurried over to the injured man, he tried shaking the older man, but he didn't respond. The young man then noticed that the man was trapped by the rock-slide.

Quickly he began moving the rocks, trying to free the mans legs. Every few stones the young man tried pulling the Virginian free, but so far nothing. But the young man didn't quite, he continued to move the rocks.

* * *

Judge Garth and Steve hurried back to the open field on Shiloh Range.

"Judge?" Trampas said as he greeted his boss.

"Trampas, what's happened?"

"Well sir, we were going along Black River when, next thing I knew, Virginian was hollering somethin' 'bout a rock slide. We hurried to get the stallions outta there, I turned back to see the canyon wall give out and crumble around him. Whether he got out or not, I'm not sure. Stones were too unstable to climb over."

The judge partially listened to Trampas's news, but the other part was filled with fear; fear that his friend was either hurt... or worse.

* * *

The young man continued to move the rocks that had the Virginian pinned.

As he moved a few more stones he quickly tried pulling the man free, but their were still too many stones pinning him down. The young man got back to work.

The Virginian slowly regained consciousness, he could feel the heaviness on his legs lightening up. "Tr-Trampas?" he moaned.

The young man stopped and hurried back up to the man. "D'you say somethin' mister?"

"Tr-Trampas? Wh-where's Trampas?" he moaned again.

The young man felt the Virginians head "Your real hot mister. Hold on, I'll have ya free in a minute." then young man went back to moving the stones.

The Virginian tried lifting his head, but the pain still throbbed him.

The young man quickly moved the rocks, when he suddenly saw the Virginian move his right leg. He quickly grabbed ahold of the man and carefully pulled him free.

Then he rushed over and grabbed the Appaloosa and brought him over to the injured man.

"Hey mister, do you think you can get up?"

At first there was no response, the young man thought that maybe the man had lost consciousness again. But then with a soft moan the Virginian gathered what strength was left and struggled to his knees.

The young man helped the Virginian to his feet then managed to get him up and across the Appaloosa's saddle. Then he jumped on his horse and slowly rode out of the canyon.

* * *

Betsy hurried into town. "Help! Help!" she called out.

People quickly filled the streets as the young girl stopped in front of the sheriff's office.

"What's goin' on Ms. Betsy?" Deputy Sheriff Ryker said as he stepped out.

"Daddy needs help, Black River Canyon had a rock-slide, the Virginian's trapped."

The sound of fear and panic arose throughout the crowd as they passed the word along.

"Alright Ms. Betsy, I'll get some men together."

Ryker hurried to the saloon to gather some men.

* * *

The young man was careful on the paths he chose to leave the canyon and tried not to hurry for the fear that the injured man would fall off.

He rode out into a clearing and slowly trudged on until a small cabin came into view.

"Hey Hannah!" he called out.

A young woman was out hanging laundry when she heard the voice. She turned to see her son riding towards her, with another horse. At first she feared that her son stole the horse, but then she spotted the man laid across the saddle. A look of fear filled her eyes.

The young man carefully hurried the horses to the cabin. "Hannah!"

"Jase McDaniel, what did you do?" she asked as she began checking the injured man.

"Nothin', I was fishing at Black River when I heard a gunshot. I rode South and found him pinned under a rock-slide. Will he be alright?"

"I don't know Jase, let's get him into the house." Young Ms. McDaniel carefully slid the injured man off the saddle, she and Jase slowly dragged him into the house and laid him down on the small bed.

"Jase, go fetch me some fresh water."

Jase quickly ran out of the house, bucket in hand.

Hannah placed herself beside the Virginian and began checking for broken bones and internal injuries. She was grateful that he didn't cry out as she touched his ribs. She then noticed the tear on his left pant leg, she carefully touched his leg and he let out a small moan.

"Here's the water Hannah." Jase said.

"Good, now I want you to place his head on your lap, and I want you hold his arms _real_ tight. Think you can do it?"

Jase swallowed, but obeyed his older sister. With her help, he carefully lifted the Virginians head then sat on the bed and laid the mans head and shoulders on his lap. He then took the mans arms and laid them across his chest and tightened his grip. "Ready."

As she carefully lifted the Virginians injured leg, he couldn't hold back a small cry of pain. He tried turning away but Jase held him.

She carefully laid his leg back down then fetched some small pieces of wood and some rope then returned. "Hold him tighter Jase, this is gonna hurt him somethin' awful."

The young man became filled with fear, his hands started shaking. "I-I don't know if'n I can Hannah."

"You _must_ Jase, if'n we don't help him, he could die."

Jase took a deep breath, then tightened his grip on the injured mans arms.

Hannah carefully lifted the Virginians leg, then she placed one hand on his ankle and the other on his calf. She quietly counted, "One... Two... Three." then she pulled on his leg and pushed the bone back into place.

The Virginian couldn't hold back the pain filled scream as his leg was being reset, Jase almost couldn't hold him. "Easy mister." he spoke calmly.

The pain overwhelmed him; his back arched against it, he turned his head away and Jase could see tears flowing down the mans face.

The young lady hurried and tied the pieces of wood onto his leg for a splint, she saw that the poor man continued tossing and turning in pain. "Jase, fetch some wood and build a fire, we'll need to keep him warm."

"Alright." Jase carefully laid the man back down on the bed then hurried outside.

The Virginian continued moaning in pain, Hannah could see tears still falling down his face. She took a rag and dipped it some cool water then laid it across his head.

The sudden feeling about startled him, he turned his face towards the young woman. His vision was blurry "B-Betsy?" he mumbled.

"No, names Hannah."

"Wh-where am I?"

"My cabin just off the Black River."

"I-I can't... I can't move... my leg." the pain continued to overwhelm him.

"Just take it easy, you'll be alright." she took his hand in hers and held it tight.

The sweet words seemed to calm him, he was able to take a deep breath. As he breathed more and more calmly he found himself falling asleep, he struggled to stay awake.

"Don't fight it." Hannah whispered. "Just rest."

He tried hard, but the pain won over and he fell asleep.

Hannah smiled sweetly then took a blanket and covered him up.

* * *

Ryker and a few men rode out to the field to meet up with Judge Garth and the ranch hands.

"Judge?"

"Ryker, glad you could make it." Judge said as he shook Ryker's hand.

"Well Betsy said that it was pretty bad."

"Well, we're not sure _how_ bad yet. I've got a couple men out there checkin' over the rock slide now. Might hafta find another way 'round."

Ryker could tell that the Judge was worried. "Don't fret now Judge, Virginian's been through rough patches before. I'm sure he'll be alright."

"Well, I know you're right Ryker, but something about this just doesn't feel right."

_"Good instincts Judge."_ a voice spoke from behind.

The men turned to see Steve standing there.

"What does that mean Steve?" Ryker asked.

"Rock-slide wasn't no accident. One of the men found small pieces of paper that was used to wrap light explosives, and broken poles."

Judge Garth looked shocked. "You mean that someone deliberately started that rock-slide? But why?"

"Maybe they were trying to steal some of our horses? Trampas spoke up.

"Or maybe someone was after the Virginian." Ryker said.

No-one had a real good answer, but whatever it was they needed to find it and soon.

"Well, suns gonna be gone pretty soon, we'd best get these stallions to the corral and get a fresh start in the morning."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Judge." Trampas said. "Ryker, think you and your men could stay and help us?"

Ryker nodded his head, then the men mounted their horses and raced the stallions back to Shiloh.

* * *

The warm fire blazed in the fireplace in the small cabin as the sound of crickets filled the night air.

Jase McDaniel just sat and watched as the Virginian slept restlessly.

"Jase, don't just be staring at him." his sister said quietly.

"But Hannah, what if he wakes up?"

"We'll hear him, don't worry. Now go wash up for dinner."

Jase grumbled at first but then headed out to the well.

The door slamming shut jerked at the Virginian, he began tossing and turning and moaning.

Hannah rushed over and gently laid her hands on his shoulders. "Easy mister." she whispered.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry... I-I can't..." he spoke deliriously. "Pl-please... please... h-help... me... Tr-Trampas!" he yelled.

Hannah tightened her grip on his shoulders. "I-it's alright, you're alright." she spoke.

"Pl-please... please... help me..." he continued.

"O-ok mister, I'll go get you some help."

As she loosened her grip he grabbed onto her wrists and stared straight at her in sheer panic.

"No... no... pl-please... don't-don't leave me... please?"

Hannah swallowed hard, she couldn't tell if it was the fever or if he really was scared. "Don't worry." she managed to free one of her hands and she gently caressed his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere." she whispered sweetly.

Her sweet words calmed him down and he fell back asleep. She waited for a moment then laid his hand back onto his chest and quietly stood up.

A part of her smiled cause it had been so long since she'd taken care of a man, but another part of her trembled in fear.

* * *

The men worked hard through the morning, moving what rocks they could lift, some had to pulled out by horses.

"How we doing Trampas?" Judge asked.

"Well, I don't rightly know Judge. We've still got quite a bit to go."

"How about another way around?" Ryker spoke up.

Trampas wasn't too sure. "Steve?!"

Steve hurried over.

"Steve, do you know if there's another way around?"

"Sure, the long way, we'd hafta ride clear North before we'd find another path down into the canyon."

"What about the path that you men took?" Judge asked.

"I've already tried Judge, whatever caused this rock-slide just _happened_ to cause a large tree to fall over and block the entrance down ." Steve didn't like his answers, but it was all he had. "I'm sorry Judge."

"Oh don't be Steve, why don't you take some men and head North, see if you can locate another way into the canyon?"

Steve nodded his head, then grabbed some men and rode off.

"What do ya think Judge?" Ryker asked.

"I think we'd best keep going; if I have to, I wanna give him a proper burial."

* * *

Jase was working hard out back chopping wood. Hannah slightly leaned into the fireplace and placed a couple more logs on the fire.

"_Trampas?"_ a voice quivered.

Hannah turned and saw the Virginian trying to sit up.

"Hey, just lie back now." she said as she gently pushed him back down.

The Virginian sighed as he tried to clear his head. "Where am I?"

"You're at my cabin, just off the Black River Canyon."

"Well, how'd I get here?"

Hannah could see that he was really confused. "My younger brother brought ya here. He found you under a rock-slide about 3 miles from here."

He tried to move his legs but he gasped in sudden pain.

"Easy, you've got a broken leg. Probably from the rock-slide."

The Virginian shifted in pain. "What about my men? Does anyone know I'm here?"

"Jase didn't see anyone else, best guess would be they're on the other side of that rock-slide. Probably lookin' for ya right now."

"Well then, I gotta get going." he tried sitting up again, but pain shot along his leg and he let out a sharp groan.

"_You're_ not goin' _anywhere_ mister, not with_ that _leg at least." she laid her hand across his forehead, "And you've still got a high fever, if'n we move ya now you _could_ get worse."

The Virginian just laid back, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you hungry?"

"No," he shook his head. "C-could I have... some water?"

Hannah filled a small glass with water, then carefully raised his head and watched as he slowly drank it. Then she laid his head back down. "Do you remember where you belong?"

"I-I work for _Shiloh_. Judge Garth."

A small noise caught her attention, she caught a small glimpse out the window and it worried her. "Well, you'd best get some rest." she said smiling.

The Virginian nodded his head then slowly fell asleep.

She stepped outside to see an older man sitting on a horse.

"Hello Hannah." he said.

"What do you want Jack?" she said angrily.

"Now enough of that 'Jack' business, I'm your father."

"_Step_-father, if you can even call yourself that. Runnin' off after Ma died, leavin' me here to take of Jase and myself with _no_ real help to get the crop in so's we could sell it and not go hungry."

"Well I... I'm sorry about that Hannah, but I've been workin' on a way to get you some money. I finally struck it, 'long side Black River Canyon."

A small look of shock ran across her face. "Were you there late yesterday afternoon?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Were you there late yesterday afternoon?" she repeated harshly.

"Yes, I was there. Blew off a couple charges for the strike. Why?"

"Jase was nearby fishing, you could've hurt him if you weren't watchin where you's been blastin'. Just watch it next time. Now git!"

Jack could tell that she was hiding something, but he just turned his horse and rode off for the nearby wooded area.

* * *

He stopped at a half fallen tree, and dismounted. "She found him." he said.

_"The Virginian? If he knows what we were blastin' for, could spell trouble for all of us."_

"What are we gonna do, Boss?"

_"The Virginian is highly respected in this area, and he's a close friend of Judge Garth's. Maybe we could use him to our advantage."_

"Yeah, foreman of a big ranch like _Shiloh_, he _would_ bring in a hefty sum."

_"Not as big as the Judge."_

* * *

The men continued moving the heavy stones. The sun had crossed over the Eastern sky and was slowly heading down the West

"Judge! Ryker! Trampas!" Steve yelled as he rode into the camp.

"What's all the ruckus Steve?"

"Found another way into the Canyon, it's a little rough but I think we can manage it."

"Let's get goin before it's too late!"

And the men rode off.

* * *

Jase saw his sister walk towards the barn and begin hanging laundry, he gathered up some wood and took it inside.

He tried being quite, so's not to wake the Virginian.

"Hello."

Jase jerked around and saw the Virginian staring at him. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I understand that you're the reason I'm still alive, I just wanted to thank you."

"It was nothin'"

"But it _was_, those stones were pretty heavy. How'd you manage to free me?"

Jase pulled up a chair and sat down. "Well, I've worked this farm all my life, I'm no weak kid. Plus once I saw you wiggle your good foot, I knew that I could just pull you free."

"Smart thinkin', you and your sister live here by yourselves?"

_"Pretty well."_ a voice spoke up.

Jase turned to see Hannah standing in the doorway. "I promise, I didn't wake him!" he said.

"It's alright. How's the patient?" she asked as she approached the man's bedside.

"I've been better." The Virginian said.

"Well, it'll be some time 'fore you can get outta here. But you're more than welcome, we don't get many visitors."

"Well thank you."

"You hungry?" Jase asked.

""I guess so, yeah."

Jase hurried and poured some broth into a bowl and brought it back to his sister.

Hannah helped the Virginian sit up, then she sat on the bed side and slowly spoon-fed him.

"Mmmh, that's very good." he said.

"Thank you."

"I-I know I've probably asked this before, but who are you?"

"I'm Hannah McDaniel, he's my brother Jase."

"Where are your parents?" he asked as he took another bite.

"Dad died when Jase was just a baby; horse threw him." Hannah could see the sorrow in her brother's eyes.

"Well what about your ma?"

"Ma remarried 5 years ago to a gambler named Jack Michelson."

"_Black _Jack Michelson?" Shock crossed Virginian's face.

"Doesn't surprise me that you've heard of him." Hannah said calmly. "He took our ma for everything she had, she died 2 years ago after a delivery wagon she was driving overturned."

The Virginian looked at her in sorrow. "I'm sorry. How did you manage to this place?"

"Our grandfather back East heard what happened; he sent us money, since our stepfather's still alive we have to stay here, under his _care, just_ until next Wednesday."

"Why until next Wednesday?"

"That's when Hannah turns 18!" Jase said excitedly. "Then we can get out from under Jack's control."

"Jase!" Hannah whispered sharply.

"What? It's true!"

"But we needn't bother our guest with our troubles."

The Virginian slightly chuckled. "Oh i-it's no trouble, fact I'd like to help ya if I can."

Hannah stirred the stew in the small bowl, a small tear began to fall down her face.

"Hannah?" Jase asked.

But she didn't answer, she laid the bowl down and stormed out the door.

Jase could see the questionable look on the Virginian's face. "She needs you help." the young man said.

The Virginian looked up at him. "You sure?"

"Yes, no matter how hard she tries, she _can't_ get away from Jack, she's tried."

The Virginian looked intrigued. "How so?"

"Jack comes often, most of the times he drunk. When he's drunk, he hits her for no reason."

The feeling of sorrow filled the Virginian's heart as he listened to the young man talk about his sister.

"After he took all my mother's money, she tried standing up to him just he beat her. After she died, he turned his hitting to Hannah."

The Virginian heard enough, he pushed the blanket back and carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed. He tried standing up, but his left leg crumbled below his weight.

Jase hurried into the next room and brought out a pair of crutches. "Here, try these. Jack made these after Hannah fell and twisted her ankle."

He took the crutches and placed them under his arms and headed outside.

* * *

The sun was slowly disappearing over the horizon as the men made their way down the long trail and into the canyon.

"Hold up!" The Judge called out.

Everyone stopped.

"What is it Judge?" Ryker asked.

"How long do you figure it'll take to get to the rock slide from here?"

"Oh, 'bout hour, hour in a half." Trampas said.

"Well, we'd better hold up here. Get a good night sleep and get a fresh start in the morning."

The men all looked at each other; they didn't want to stop, but they knew that it'd be too dark to do anything by the time they'd get there.

Reluctantly they all agreed and began setting up camp for the night.

Little did they know, someone was watching them from the trees.

* * *

The Virginian struggled, but managed his way to Hannah, who was sitting on a small bench under a blossom tree.

"Hannah?" he said.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" she hurried and helped him sit down on the bench.

"I've been in that bed for almost 2 nights straight days, I don't need coddling anymore. Besides, I was worried about you."

Hannah looked on as the sun disappeared. "You shouldn't be on that leg."

"Jase told me, about your mother and stepfather. I'm sorry."

"You've got nothin' to apologize for, I wish Jase hadn't told you."

"I'm glad he did."

Hannah looked at him, tears began to fill her eyes. "Why? Why should you care about our lives? Until last night you didn't even know we exist."

"But I know _now._ Hannah, no man has any right to beat any person. How come you never went for help?"

"I-I tried... once." she swallowed. "Jase and I ran away from our last home, 6 months ago. We came here and started a new life, but he found us."

The Virginian listened as Hannah's voice broke and she began to cry.

"He-he was drunk, he grabbed my arm and dragged me out to the barn. Jase tried to stop him, but Jack knocked him down."

"How long ago was this?" He asked, but when she didn't answer the Virginian laid his hand on her shoulder.

Her back arched in slight pain, and she let out a short gasp.

The Virginian looked shocked, the look grew as he watched the young woman pushed her old dress sleeve off her shoulder and showed him a part of her scarred and bruised back.

"Wha-" the words caught in his throat.

Hannah turned to him, "4 days ago." she whispered.

Sorrow and grief filled the Virginian's heart. _"How could anyone beat their own daughter?"_ he thought to himself.

His thoughts were cut off as he watched tears fall heavily from Hannah's eyes. "Hannah." he said.

She shook her head trying to get him to leave her alone, but she didn't object as he carefully wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She just wept on his shoulder.

He closed his eyes as he listened to her sobbing, suddenly the pain in his leg wasn't as overwhelming as the pain in his heart.

"I-I don't know why he did it, I just wish he'd stop!" she sobbed.

The Virginian pulled her head back and wiped away her tears. "He will Hannah, I'll make sure of it."

_"And just _how_ are you gonna do that?" _a voice spoke from the darkness.

Hannah jumped up in fear as the figure emerged from behind the tree.

"Jack!" she whispered.

"Hello Hannah. So, _this_ is why you wouldn't let me come in earlier. Who are you, and what are you doin in my house?"

"It's not your house!" Hannah screamed.

The Virginian struggled back to his feet, with Hannah's help. "I was wounded late yesterday afternoon down at the Black River, your stepchildren saved my life."

Suddenly something hit his left leg and the Virginian fell, gasping in pain.

Hannah turned to see another man standing behind her, she fell to the ground to try and help her new friend. "His leg is broken! Or did you already know that?"

Jack didn't say anything.

"Get him inside!" the other man jerked.

The Virginian was in so much pain, but he managed to get back to his feet. Hannah wrapped his arm across her shoulders and had him lean on her as they headed inside.

"Hannah, what happened?" Jase asked as he saw his sister bring the Virginian in. His questioned was answered when he saw his stepfather and another man walk inside. "What are you doin' here?!" he snapped.

"Don't sass me boy!" Jack slapped Jase's face and watched as he fell.

"Jase!" Hannah quickly set the Virginian down on the bed then hurried over and scooped her brother up in her arms.

The Virginian wanted to help, but he knew that he was no use, least while the men were on the other side of the room. He had to wait til they were closer. He saw Jack circling his stepchildren, he could see a drunken fire burning in his eyes.

The other man walked over to him. "So, you're the famous Virginian. You don't look so tough."

"Just wait til I can _stand_ on both feet, you'll see how tough I can be."

The man raised his hand, but then lowered it. "I don't hit wounded men." then he walked away.

"No, you just _hit_ innocent people for no reason whatsoever!"

"They're my children, I'll deal with them in my own way!" Jack yelled.

"We are _not _ your children!" Hannah screamed, still holding her little brother in her arms.

Jack raised his rifle like an ax; just as he began swinging the Virginian rushed from the bed and took the full blow of the rifle-butt.

Hannah screamed as the Virginian landed on the floor, unconscious. She and Jase crawled over to him, and tried waking him.

* * *

The _Shiloh_ men sat around the fire, all just either pushing their food around the plate or rubbing their thumbs along the rim of their cup.

"He's alright Judge." Steve spoke up. "He's been in tougher situations."

The Judge just stared into the fire.

"Steve's right Judge," Trampas joined in. "Come mornin' we'll head back down that canyon and find him alive, and ready to chew us out for not movin' the herd faster."

"I sure hope you're right Trampas." The Judge sighed. "I sure... hope that..." his words got caught in his throat, he struggled to finish his sentence but fear and sorrow overwhelmed him.

The men watched as their boss stood to his feet and headed off in the moonlight.

"Is he alright?" Randy asked.

"Yeah Randy," Steve answered. "It's just that... Judge Garth's known the Virginian a lot longer than any of us. Losin' him would be like losin' his own son."

Randy didn't say anything else, but he could tell that everyone was starting to get discouraged and their hope was running low. He reached behind the log, grabbed his guitar and started strumming one of the Virginian's favorite songs.

Judge Garth stood under the moonlight listening to Randy's playing, he felt a small sigh of hope returning to his heart but he still whispered a small prayer that the Virginian would be found alive and well.

* * *

The morning dawn slowly began spreading across the Eastern sky.

The Virginian was still unconscious, lying on the floor; Hannah and Jase at his side.

"How is he?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, his fever is still high. You might've done more damage than good for him." Hannah answered as she wiped the Virginian's sweaty brow.

"Way to go Jack, you probably just lost our only chance!" The other man said.

"Now wait a minute Sam..."

"No you wait a minute!" but before Sam continued, he grabbed Jack by the collar and dragged him outside.

Hannah waited until the door was shut then grabbed her little brother. "Jase listen to me, we gotta get this man and us some help."

"But how Hannah?"

"Does the man's horse still have the bridle on?" she whispered.

Jase nodded his head.

"Ok, this is what were gonna do; you said that you found him in Black River Canyon, take his horse and go back. Hopefully some of his men will still be there."

"But Hannah, _you_ should be the one to go, if they find me gone they might hurt you... bad."

"That's a chance I'm willin' to take. You're faster, can handle a horse better, and I need to be here in case he wakes up."

Jase didn't like the idea of leaving his sister alone, but he knew that it was their only chance. "What do I do?"

"Go out the bedroom window and around the side to the barn, they won't be able to see you. I'll break a window and then you ride hard and fast and find his men."

Jase swallowed hard, then went into the bedroom and climbed out the window. Hannah watched out the front and made sure that they couldn't see her brother.

She waited until she heard the sound of a pebble hitting the roof, she knew her brother threw it as a sign he was ready, now it was her turn.

"Help! Help!" she screamed.

Jack and Sam hurried inside and saw Hannah crying over the Virginian.

"What's goin' on Hannah?"

"He's dyin'! He needs help!"

Jack started to panic. "No, if'n we get him help, people'll know."

"You fool!" Sam jerked. "If'n he dies, we'll lose the biggest payoff we could ever get."

Hannah jumped to her feet, and tried grabbing a gun, but Sam stopped her.

"How dare you," he slapped her face. "You think we're fools? Tryin' to get one of us to leave for help, then you sneak him out of here?"

Jack rushed over, grabbed Sam and punched him. "Leave her out of this!"

Sam stumbled, but recovered then threw another punch.

As the two men started to scuffle, Hannah grabbed a small piece of wood and broke the front window.

Jase heard the signal, then kicked the horse and rode off for help.

Sam pushed Jack down when he heard the window breaking, he caught sight of Jase riding off.

"Well now, that was very clever." he sneered, he then grabbed Hannah and slapped her face.

She fell beside the Virginian, her face turned towards the floor.

"You distract us so's your brother can get away... Well, he won't get far. Jack, go after him!"

"What about them?"

"The others will be here in a few minutes, we'll take care of them until you come back.

Jack nodded his head, grabbed his gun then headed for the door.

"If anything happens to Jase," Hannah whispered angrily. "I'll kill you!"

Jack looked at his stepdaughter with anger burning in his eyes. "I'll hold you to that." and he left.

* * *

Jase rode hard and fast along the canyon, he wasn't sure who the injured man's friends were, but he had to try.

As he rode on he saw a small camp, with 4 men packing up their gear. Jase started for the camp when a sudden shot rang out; he turned and saw his stepfather riding hard towards him, firing at him.

The young man pushed the Appaloosa on towards the camp. He could see 3 of the men stand at the ready with rifles as he approached them.

At first Steve almost shot the young man, but Trampas signaled to him that it was the second rider that was shooting.

As Jase rode into the camp, his stepfather kept firing; Trampas and Steve returned fire. The older man grabbed his shoulder in pain then rode off.

Randy carefully grabbed the young man and pulled him from his saddle. "C'm 'ere kid."

Judge Garth handed him a canteen. "What are you doin' way out here?"

Jase guzzled down the water, but before he could answer...

"Judge!" Trampas called out. "It's the Virginian's horse!"

Randy grabbed the young man's collar, "Where is he?" he demanded.

"Easy Randy." Steve said grabbing Randy's shoulders trying to get him to let go. "I'm sure he's got a good reason."

But Jase just sat there, trembling.

"It's alright boy," The Judge reassured him. "I'm Judge Garth, I own a ranch not far from here and my foreman's gone missing. That horse you rode in on belongs to him."

"Then you gotta come sir!" Jase said anxiously. "If'n you don't they'll kill them."

"'They' who's 'they'?" Trampas asked.

"And who's 'them'?" Steve perked up.

"I found your friend 2 days ago in the canyon, buried under a rockfall, he was hurt and sick so I took him to my and my sisters place. We ran from the East and moved in their, tryin' to hide from our stepfather."

Trampas wasn't too sure if he got all the facts. "Lemme get this straight; you and your sister are runaways and that was your stepfather shootin at ya?"

Jase nodded his head.

"Well why would he do that?" Steve asked.

"Cuz he's a drunk, and he don't care 'bout us. He's the reason your friend is hurt, and now he and another man are holdin' him and my sister. They were gonna try and get his boss to come so's they could hold them both for ransom. If'n I don't get some help, they're gonna kill me sister."

"And the Virginian." Randy spoke up.

"If'n that hadn't already." Jase mumbled.

"Now wait, what's that 'spose to mean?" Steve started getting irritated.

"Last night Jack hit me and he almost got Hannah with a rifle-butt, if it wasn't for your friend."

Trampas knew what that meant. "He's in trouble Judge."

"Yeah he is. How far is it to your cabin kid?"

"Not far, just down 'long the canyon a little ways."

"Randy, go fetch Ryker and some of the men, we might need them."

Randy jumped on his horse and rode off. The Judge, Trampas, and Steve followed Jase back to the cabin.

* * *

Sam helped Hannah lay the Virginian in the back room on a cot as more men started to gather in the small cabin.

"Fancy place Sam." one man sneered sarcastically. "Where'd ya find a place like this?"

"It's just temporary, once Jack gets back we'll be headin' out."

"What about that foreman?" another man spoke up.

* * *

Hannah listened at the door as the men were talking.

_"He's too wounded to take along, we'll hafta get rid of him."_ Sam said.

_"And the girl?"_

_"She's comin' with us, she needs to be taught a lesson for runnin' off."_

Hannah's heart filled with fear, she didn't know what to do.

_"H-Hannah?" _a weak voice arose.

She turned to see the Virginian regaining consciousness. "You're awake!" she spoke quietly as she rushed to his side. "That was a very foolish thing you did, but thank you."

"I-I couldn't let him hurt you again... you-you don't deserve to... to be treated like that." he reached up and held her face in his hand.

"We've gotta get out of here, Jack went after Jase and there are some others here."

"I-I wish I could... I-I can't"

Hannah felt his forehead. "Oh you're fever is higher. Let's hope Jase was able to get some help, you need it badly."

Suddenly she heard the front door slam, she hurried back and listened.

_"Jack, what happened?" Sam said._

* * *

_"_The boy found some campers, one of them shot me." Jack said as he sat at the table, his arm bleeding badly.

"We gotta get movin'!" Sam said.

"It's too late, they're already on their way." Jack groaned.

Sam pounded his fist onto the table. "Tom, you and Anders, get out to the barn. Slim on the roof. The rest of us will stay here, fire at anything that moves."

The men hurried and took their positions.

"Jack, go to the other room, have Hannah fix ya up."

* * *

Hannah hurried back to the Virginian's side as he stepfather walked in.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"I was hopin' you'd help me, I got grazed by a bullet."

At first she didn't want to help him, but the Virginian nodded his head as a sign that he'd be alright for a moment.

"Sit down." she said, then she sat beside him and began fixing his arm.

Jack groaned at the sharp pain he was feeling. "Ouch! Do you hafta be so rough?"

"This wouldn't have happened if'n you hadn't gone for Jase."

"You don't understand Hannah, if'n this man's friends found out what Sam 'n' I were lookin' for, we'd have the whole town tryin to put a stake on our claim."

Hannah didn't want to believe him. "If'n that's your story, then you just leave and finish with your claim."

"I can't just now Hannah."

Before she could ask why, shots suddenly rang out.

Jack headed back out front to join in the fight.

* * *

Judge Garth, Trampas, Steve and Jase rode closer and closer to the small farm until suddenly a shot hit near their horses. They hurried to some nearby trees.

"Looks like there's more than just a couple men in there." Trampas said.

"Judge, I promise there was only 2 men in there when I left." Jase said, trying to not get in trouble.

"I believe you young man, point is though; we're not gonna be getting any closer right now. Least not until Ryker and the others get here."

"But I gotta get my sister outta there!"

Trampas laid his hand on the young man shoulder, "Don't worry son, we'll get her outta there. Is there any other way into the house?"

"Yeah, but the only way to get there without being noticed is by riding back down the hill and riding behind."

"I'll do it. Judge, you think you can hold these guys off?"

Judge turned around and saw a small cloud of dust building up. "Ryker and the others should be here soon, I can hold them off till then."

"C'mon kid." Trampas jumped on his horse, put Jase behind him and rode off down the hill.

"Jack! This is Judge Garth!"

* * *

Sam heard the Judge call out. "Hold your fire!" he yelled.

Everyone stopped shooting.

"This is Jack!" Jack called out. "What do you want Judge?"

_"I understand that you've got my foreman in there. I want him!"_

"He don't come cheap!"

* * *

Ryker and the others rode up and joined the Judge.

"What's happening Judge?" Ryker asked.

"It's Black Jack Michelson, he and his partner have backup. A couple in the barn, at least one on the roof and I can't tell how many are in the house."

"Where's Trampas and the kid?" Randy spoke up.

"Kid's showing Trampas another way into the house, might help us some."

_"D'ya hear me Judge!?" _Jack yelled again.

"You'd better answer him Judge." Ryker said.

"Not all of it!"

_"I said your foreman don't come cheap!"_

"How much you want!?"

* * *

"How 'bout you's come on in and we'll talk about it!" Jack yelled back.

But there was no response.

"Whadda think Sam?" Jack asked as he wiped his brow.

"I don't know Jack, looks like there's more of them out there. But if the boss of a big ranch cares about his head foreman, he'll at least pay a good price."

Suddenly there was a small thump in the next room.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Henny!" Sam demanded. "Go in there and stay with Hannah and that guy."

Henny nodded his head then walked into the next room.

* * *

Hannah covered the Virginian with another blanket.

"What's wrong with him?" Henny asked.

"His fevers higher, he's got the chills." Hannah said as she gently rubbed the sick mans arms trying to warm him up.

"Maybe I should just put him out of his misery." Henny pointed his rifle at the Virginian.

"No! No you can't!" Hannah grabbed the rifle barrel and the two began wrestling.

Henny dropped the rifle then grabbed Hannah by the shoulder and slapped her face. Hannah turned her head as he raised his hand to strike her again.

But suddenly his grip let loose and she fell to the floor, then she felt someone wrap their arms around her.

"It's me Hannah." Jase said.

Hannah looked up and saw a blonde man punching Henny, then threw him out the window.

Jase helped his sister to her feet as Trampas sat beside his sick friend.

"What happened?" Trampas said quietly.

"His leg was broken in the rockfall, he's got a high fever." Hannah said as she came to the strangers side. "I take it, you're his friend?"

"Name's Trampas. We gotta get him out of here."

"How? The house is full of guns, there's a man on the roof and two more in the barn." Jase said.

"It's gonna take some team work. Now look, Judge Garth's got some backup with him, if we can just get rid of the few inside and they'll be handle the outsiders."

"Whadda want us to do?" Hannah asked.

* * *

Jack was sweating heavily. "What's taking him?"

"I don't know. Ben, go see what Henny's doing?"

Ben walked in the next room and immediately the door slammed shut.

Sam pointed his gun at the door. "Ben? Henny? What's goin on in there?"

But there was no answer.

Jack had an idea of what was goin' on, he kicked the door open, grabbed Jase and hurried back to Sam. "Alright Hannah, tell whoever's in there with you to come on out, or I'll kill Jase."

"No Hannah!" Jase screamed.

* * *

Judge Garth and the others heard Jase's scream.

"Jack! Jack!" the Judge yelled back, but no response. "Jack, I'll give you anything if you let my foreman and the children go!"

* * *

Sam stopped for a second. "Anything?!" he screamed.

_"Yes, name your price! I just them back!" _

"What are we gonna do Sam?" Jack said as he kept his arm wrapped around his stepsons neck.

"He said that he'd give any price if we gave them back. But he didn't say _how_ he wanted them back."

"You mean kill them? My own kids?"

"Now ain't you's the one that's been sayin they ain't your kids? Now's your chance to prove it." Sam then handed Jack a handgun.

* * *

Trampas was listening at the door, he knew that he only had one chance. He turned to see Hannah still caring for the Virginian.

"Hannah, when I say to, duck."

Hannah nodded her head then braced herself along side the Virginian.

_"H-Hannah?" _the Virginian whispered.

"Shh, don't talk. Your friend's gonna get us outta here."

"Friend?" he turned his head and saw... "Tr-Trampas?"

He tried sitting up but Hannah held him down. "Easy, Jack and Sam are holdin' Jase on the other side of that door."

Trampas listened at the door. "Ok, get ready Hannah." he whispered.

* * *

Jase was trembling in his stepfather's grip, he tried talking but Jack just tightened his arm around his neck.

Jack was battling in his mind what to do.

"Do it Jack!" Sam forced the gun into Jack's hand. "Or I will."

Jack swallowed hard, as he released his grip, Jase dashed for the door.

"Hannah!" he yelled as he hit the floor.

As Jack aimed the gun, the bedroom door jerked open and Trampas fired, hitting Jack.

Sam turned and fired, Trampas ducked, returned fire, and killed Sam.

* * *

The men from the roof and the barn started heading for the house.

"Hold it!" Ryker yelled.

The men stopped, turned and fired.

Ryker, Steve and a couple other men shot the men down.

Judge held back until Ryker said it was ok, then all the men headed for the cabin.

* * *

Hannah hugged her brother close. "Oh Jase, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Hannah, I'm alright."

Trampas walked back in the room and sat beside the Virginian. "Well partner, it's all over."

"When did you get here?" his friend responded weakly.

"Just a while ago, Judge Garth and the others will be here in just a moment. How did you get like this?"

Jase stood up and walked over to the bedside.

"My-my young friend here... helped me." The Virginian replied.

"Well, how he ever got you onto your horse, I'll never know."

"It wasn't easy." Jase joked.

As the small group laughed, Hannah saw something in the corner of her eye; her stepfather struggling in the doorway with a gun pointed at Jase.

"Jase!" she screamed, then she grabbed Trampas' gun.

They both fired, Jack missed but Hannah didn't; she watched as her stepfather shifted in pain then slid down along the door-jam and died.

As Hannah dropped the gun Jase wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright Hannah."

Trampas helped the Virginian slowly sit up, and the two watched at their new friends just hugged and silently cried.

Judge Garth busted in the doorway and saw all the dead people on the floor, he quickly made his way to the bedroom, then over to the Virginian's side. "You alright?"

"I am now... Thanks to them."

The Judge looked over at the young lady and her brother and smiled.

* * *

The sound of whooping and hollering could be heard as the men cheered for Steve as he attempted to break another stallion.

The Virginian watched from the bunkhouse porch, his left foot propped up on a bench.

Steve broke the stallion, as he began to ask for another something caught his eye.

"Hey what's the matter Steve, horse jerked your words?" Trampas teased.

"That ain't it Trampas, look." Randy said.

Everyone turned to see a small horse and buggy heading towards them; Hannah and Jase riding inside.

Judge Garth grabbed the horse's reigns. "Well, hello there."

"Hello." Hannah said.

"Hi!" Jase spoke up.

"Howdy Ms. Hannah, Jase." Trampas, Steve and Randy greeted.

"Hope nothing's wrong out your way." Steve started.

"Oh no sir, Jase was just wantin' to watch your men ride the stallions, and I was just wonderin if'n I could see the Virginian for just a moment."

"Why of course; Randy get this young man a good seat to watch."

Randy nodded his head then guided Jase over to the far side of the fence.

"Oh the Virginian's right over there." Judge Garth said.

"How's he doin'?"

"Well, he won't be doin' any ramroddin' for a while, but he's still the foreman." Trampas teased.

Hannah just smiled then headed for the bunkhouse.

Steve stared for a moment, the Trampas blew on his neck.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself, you've got stallions to break."

And the men went back to work.

* * *

The Virginian watched as the young lady approached him, slowly he tried getting up.

"Now, don't you dare move from that spot!" she demanded as she walked onto the porch. "It's bad enough you didn't stay off that foot at my place, but you'd better follow the rules here."

"Yes ma'am." he said smiling.

"It's good to see you again."

"You too Hannah, how have things been since I left?"

Hannah pulled another chair close to him and sat down. "It's hard to explain for anyone to understand."

"Well, try me."

"Well, have you ever been stuck, really stuck and you just felt like there was no way out?"

"A few times yes. Not a pleasant feeling."

"But you remember how you felt when you were suddenly free? Free to just go off and-and do whatever you wanted?"

The Virginian nodded his head. "Is that how you feel?"

"That's the trouble, I ain't never had that feelin' before. Jase 'n' me, we've just been stuck; no matter where we went. Now that I'm free, I don't rightly know how to feel."

"What about Jase?"

"He's young, he doesn't know what that feelin's really like." A small tear flowed down her cheek. "Is there somethin' wrong with me?"

The Virginian shifted in his seat so he could look at her better. "No Hannah, there's nothing _wrong_ with you. You've been used to running, to hiding... and to being found, that's all you've ever known for so long, that the free part of your heart needs letting out."

Hannah listened, but she wasn't too sure what he meant. "How?" she whispered.

The Virginian reached up and pulled her face closer to him, then he gently kissed her and she accepted it.

As she pulled back, a much bigger smile was on her face. "Thank you."

_"Hannah, we'd better get goin'!" _Jase yelled across the yard.

"I'll be right there!" she called back. She looked back at the Virginian, she didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to.

She started to leave, "Hold on a moment." the Virginian said.

Hannah turned back to see him get to his feet, grab a pair of crutches and followed her to the carriage.

Jase was already sitting inside, talking to Steve about how amazing he was on the wild stallion.

"Will I ever see you again?" The Virginian asked as he and Hannah stopped next to the carriage.

"I expect so, we'll be staying in town now. A nice gentleman bought our cabin and this way Jase can get some schoolin'."

"I'm pleased to hear it." then his attitude shifted. "I hope that you won't hold back now, you're free to live your own life."

"As a Black Jack falls amongst the cards, others can stick around and lose, or walk away and live." she said.

The Virginian just smiled. As Hannah started to climb into the buggy, he grabbed her arm, pulled her back and kissed her again.

She accepted, then smiled. She stared deep into his eyes, then he leaned up and whispered in her ear.

"_Happy Birthday." _

"Thank you." she said quietly, then she climbed in the buggy and rode off.

The men all waved goodbye.

"Alright, what was that?" Trampas asked.

"What was what?"

"Oh c'mon Virginian, we saw you give that young lady a kiss." Randy perked up.

"She's not young anymore, she's a woman."

The men walked away in a funny annoyed mood.

"She's gonna be alright." Judge Garth said, still standing by his friend.

"She sure is."

"What did she want?"

"_'As a Black Jack falls amongst the cards, others can stick around and lose, or walk away and live.'." _He quoted.

The Judge nodded his head. "And that little 'going away' present."

"It was a birthday present. She needed it more than anything in this whole world."

"She really saved your life, huh?"

The Virginian looked at Judge Garth. "We saved each other."

The Judge just smiled, then the two friends headed to the corral and watched as the men continued to break the stallions.


End file.
